The Marriage Law
by LovinLife107
Summary: The population of the wizarding community has been dwindling the past few years, and the Minister of Magic doesn't know what to do. When he thinks up a marriage law, what will happen? Especially to Hermione Granger... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Fudge

**The Marriage Law **

Chapter One: Fudge's Great Idea 

A/N: I decided to try something a little different so I wrote the first chapter. If anyone likes it, I will continue to write it. Suggestions welcome, and comments. Read and Review!

A Bit of Info:

This takes place in Hermione, Harry, and Ron's 7th year of Hogwarts. As the story goes on, you will find out who has died, and when.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I don't own J.K. Rowling's work. The only thing I own is this plot, and everything else is someone else's.

The war had been going on for years. Ever since the Boy Who Lived had come back to Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had been stirring up trouble. But the past year had been the worst, with even Dumbledore being killed off. The Minister hadn't listened to Dumbledore's wise warnings and now he regretted it greatly. If he had only listened, he might have more information about how to get rid of the one person who was evilest of all.

The wizarding world's population was dwindling, and Fudge knew that something had to be done about it. "_But what? What was it that could bring the wizards population back up, so that they would not be demolished completely?_" He thought. The cause of the population decrease had been because of Voldemort and his followers. Those that supported him killing at least fifty wizards and witches each month really had hit the wizarding community hard. Not to mention the number of the muggle population was decreasing drastically as well. Only two months ago was the Pope killed along with the President of the United States. "_So what to do about it?"_

Fudge had only just recently become Minister of Magic yet again. With Rufus Scrimgeour gone (He had run away, out of fear of Voldemort's return) and Dumbledore dead, the people had wanted him back as the head leader again, probably figuring that he could help in some small way.

Fudge knew he wasn't the brightest wizard, but he did know that the Ministry would not be able to overcome this. He had been trying to convince himself of this for months but it wasn't working, and a second plan needed to be publicized. Fudge had met with all surviving advisors that hadn't been killed off in the past months. Thrown at him were suggestions of going into hiding, a draft forcing wizards and witches to join the ministry's defense program, or even making illegal spells legal to help out in this horrible war. But none of these ideas suited the problems going on. Fudge felt that even if he did all of the topics suggested and argued over, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named would rule over all sooner or later. There simply was not enough brilliance in the wizarding world left to help the community overcome Voldemort.

Especially in the past few months, there had been signs of the Dark Mark speckling the sky like stars. Along with it, were the words "Surrender to your Doom." Fudge had escaped death twice already, only because of a mistake both of the Death Eaters made who had been after him. He had been contemplating over whether or not to simply give in to this horrible wizard. _"Maybe if we give in and surrender now, we will be spared. It may be what we need in order to survive. We could fight back later, when we are stronger again."_ But he knew he was fooling himself. _"What am I thinking? Giving in to the Dark Lord would be as if we were giving ourselves away to death without any resistance." _

The Minister of Magic put his head in his lap, covering it with his hands. He was at a standstill, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Percy Weasley burst into the room, carrying Penelope Clearwater. Both had been working by his side as hard as they could as assistants for three years now. He also knew that they had been dating. "Percy, what is the meaning of this intrusion. I'm busy, you know that!" he said, standing up and straightening his robes. "I know sir, but I had to tell you. Penelope and I are getting married. I just proposed and she told me yes!" Penelope laughed. "That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you," Fudge said with a smile and shook the young man's hand after he had put Penelope on the floor.

Mr. Weasley had died seven months ago to date. Since Percy spent so much time at work, and after the loss of his father, the Minister of Magic had become a fatherly figure in his life. "Well Percy, that really is great," Fudge said, grinning again. Percy looked overjoyed. "I told you she would say yes," Fudge chuckled to himself. Percy had been debating for months whether it was the right time to ask the girl if she would become his wife. Fudge had put up with a lot of worries from the young Mr. Weasley over the past year about it and was glad that the matter finally had been settled. Percy and Penelope chatted with the Minster for a few more minutes about it and then left to go eat out to celebrate the engagement.

The Minister sat back down in his chair after they had left and he had waved goodbye. He sighed, looking out the window at two birds in a nearby tree.

He was so happy about what had happened to Percy. After the loss of a few of his family members and relatives, he was so glad that something good had finally happened. Marriage was always a great step in life and he knew Percy would love it.

"_WAIT!" _Fudge was getting an idea. He started speaking aloud to better think things over. "What if there was some way to gain a better population by more marriages…what if there was suddenly a large amount of weddings...and after that of course there would have to be a large baby boom period. Oh, but how do I make all of this happen? It'd be so nice, but how?"

The Minister sat down on the carpet in his large, brown office that he had been reassigned. Sitting right on the floor, in one of his nicest set of dress robes, he thought about how to make this possible. After thinking for a while, he gave up. There was no way that would ever be able to happen. It would be very enjoyable if he were able to somehow convince the people of the baby boom because all fame would come to him. Fudge imagined it in his mind. Reporters crowding around him, asking how he, Fudge alone, had defeated the Dark Lord by having the brilliant idea to repopulate their world. He would respond, telling them how the dazzling plan had come about him one day in his office. Therefore, he would have defeated the enemy and all would praise him for years to come.

"_Yes, it may be a bit far-fetched"_ Fudge thought to himself, _"but it is a nice thought. No one would ever doubt my judgment again, and everyone would forget about my silly encounters with that Dumbledore."_

Suddenly, it hit him right in the face. _"What if there was a way to make the people do it. Yes, they would all hate me at first, but I have good reason for it. The population is decreasing severely by the day, and the end to our magical society could come in the next decade if we're not careful. A certain decree announcing a law of marriage would help our community. The couples could have children, and that would help us out in many ways. And if this works out to my benefit, I will be loved by all by the time this is all over!" _A smirk came over the Minister of Magic's face. He had the idea that he had been waiting for. He knew what he was to do for once in his life and he had thought of it himself.

Cornelius Fudge stood up hastily and wiped the dust from his hands on the front of his robes. He walked over to his desk and sat down quickly, making the seat squeak loudly.

Fudge took out a quill and a piece of parchment from the top-right desk drawer. He said a simple charm so that the quill would write what he said and began to talk. "To All Whom It May Concern," he started to say.

Before he knew it, he had written up a whole decree for his newly established marriage law. He made a copy of it with his wand, stood up and went to the window, and called for his owl Barney from its perch in the corner of the room. Barney flew over and Fudge attached the note to his right foot. "I want you take this to the Department of Magical Transportation. There will need to be thousands of copies made out and delivered by owl to all that need them. Now hurry and go. Do not stop along the way, and bring me a message in a response that they have received my decree."

Barney hooted an understanding of what the Minister meant and soared out into the dark sky, flying fast and with every intention of doing what the Minister had said. Fudge watched from afar as the bird flew out of sight, and then relaxed once again in his chair.

At 10:58 pm, the Minister of Magic sat in his office, still waiting for a reply from the Transportation Department. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Barney flew in the window, greeting him with shrill clucking noises indicating that he was happy to see his master once again. Bolting right up in his chair, the Minister checked his watch. "It's about time, I've been waiting at least a couple of hours!" he grunted.

Fudge went over and got Barney an owl treat from a large bag near Barney's things. He then unattached the note from Barney's leg and the owl flew swiftly into its cage, content yet again. Cornelius Fudge opened the note, reading that the copies were being made as he read and one would be at every house by late morning. He also saw that there was a copy of his decree sent back, to show what it would look like officially. Fudge was pleased. He sat back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head and listened to the sounds of the night as the copy of the decree fell to the floor reading…

To Whom It May Concern:

Due to the drastic loss of population in our wizarding society lately, the Ministry of Magic orders a required Marriage Law to all with magic powers of any sort.

Marriage Law Requirements as of November 30, 1986:

All wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and 50 years old are hereby ordered to find and marry a suitor within 40 days of receiving this notice. Anyone unable to find a suitor will be assigned one by the Ministry of Magic.

Other Requirements:

1: If you are muggle-born witch or wizard, you are hereby ordered to marry into a pureblood family. No exceptions will be made in this matter.

2: Widows are not excluded from this law. If a past spouse has died, marriage is still obligatory.

3: Squibs are not required to follow this notice.

4: Anyone that needs to be assigned a marriage, please report to the Ministry of Magic within forty-eight hours of receiving this notice.

5: All married couples must stay together for at least six years. After this, a divorce is permitted.

6: By the seventh month of any marriage, all women should be at least 3 weeks pregnant with their first child.

7: All couples are required to have at least two children. Having three or more will get you beneficial help from the Ministry if eligible to meet the requirements needed to apply.

8: The second child should be born by the beginning of the couple's third year of marriage.

9: A Ministry official or authority figure shall be assigned to each and every couple to follow up on the status of each marriage and birth requirements. You will be checked on every 3 months. A name at the bottom is who your mentor will be.

10: We must state the fact that no same-sex marriages will be tolerated. Sorry to all for the trouble, but it is impossible for two of the same sex to reproduce.

11: If you are cheated on by your marriage partner, you do not have the rights to divorce until after the six years are over. We are in high need of the population to grow, and no exceptions can be made to this.

12: The same requirements are directed to already married couples. Please refer back to numbers six, seven, and eight for reminding.

13: For those who already have two children, for every child that you have after that, you will be awarded 100 galleons.

14: Any students at any magic school are not excluded from this decree. This applies to all students too.

For those not willing to follow thy law:

It is mandatory that everyone follow this law. Partners may be chosen if one fails to find their own mate on their own after the 40 days are up. If one refuses to marry who was chosen for them within one week of being assigned, they shall face the consequences. Any citizens of our magical community that fail to follow the above shall be banished from the wizarding forever. Wands will be taken away and broken along with any other magical capabilities and memory of the wizarding world eternally if this event occurs at any time.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

A/N: If I get at least a certain amount of reviews, I will continue the story. If not, I'll discontinue it and assume no one likes it. Not saying the number, so again, read and review :D

Oh and btw, I'm not going to mention who the main characters of the story are yet, it's a surprise, so don't assume who it is because you may be wrong...


	2. Chapter 2: The News Revealed

Chapter Two: The News Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's work, Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out. I wasn't planning to even write a new one due to lack of interest. However, because of an email I found last week, I decided to continue. Thanks goes out to Poisoned Donut of DOOM for the encouragement, I needed it. Any type of R&R welcome. Oh, and sorry for the birthdates changes. I know they might not seem accurate, but I had to change it a bit for the plot to work. Hope you like it!

She was asleep in bed, sprawled out over the covers in a much unorganized fashion. Crookshanks purred and nudged against her leg, trying to get her attention. It had been eighteen hours since anyone had been in or out of the room. The door was locked and had been so ever since the past evening. Though a few had tried, none had succeeded in unlocking the door. She was a very talented witch, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Ginny Weasley had been by last night, wanting to know how her first date had gone with Justin from Ravenclaw. Hermione wouldn't open the door though. Ron and Harry both had tried to enter the Head Quarters to find out what was wrong with her, but she refused to open the door, or even respond to their pleas. Even Parvati and Lavender had attempted to bring up some eggs and bacon for Hermione, but she still would not budge.

Harry and Ron now sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry was holding _The Dailey Prophet_, it only slightly open. But he wasn't paying attention to the paper, he was worried about Hermione. This wasn't like her not to answer to anyone, what was wrong? He felt like it was right under his nose; he just needed a clue to figure out the mystery of Hermione's loss of appearance in the school.

He looked over at Ron. He was had a fist full of bacon in one hand, and a fork that was constantly scraping eggs off of his plate. "Ron, slow down mate! There'll be food at lunch too you know." Ron lessened his pace of swallowing food by a bit, but there wasn't a big improvement. Harry sighed. "I give up, I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with Hermione," he buried his head in his hands.

"I-camnt-siim-traosieeirye-your-swaowrorred-abtwot it." Ron said, and then looked at Seamus who was eyeing the last piece of sausage on a platter nearby. He threw out a growl sort of yell at Seamus and lunged for it. Seamus got it first, but Ron managed to pull hard enough on it to get it away from him. He stuffed it in his mouth as Seamus Finnigan got up from the table, marching angrily away.

"Now what exactly were you trying to say Ron?" Harry questioned him again, wishing for better luck comprehending it this time. Ginny took a seat down next to Harry after giving him a quick peck on the lips and greeted the two. "I wash juuustsatyinggtatsmu should" in went more food, "smop wartying." He answered, with a nod of his head before returning his full attention to the food on his plate. Ginny could see Harry was still puzzled at what Ron had said and she grinned. Living with Weasley boys for sixteen years had certainly helped her to understand times like this. "Harry," she said and he turned to face her. "He thinks you shouldn't worry about Hermione."

"Yaww" Ron grumbled, not looking up. Harry let out a slight laugh, but then his face turned back to a scowl. "Still! There must be something wrong with Hermione, why else would she be sulking in her room. That's simply not like her." Ginny was now only half listening. She had picked up the copy of _The Daily Prophet _Harry had next to him and was not skimming through it. "Mmhmm," she murmured. There was nothing good in the paper today she decided to herself, and started to unfold it so she could see the front page.

Ginny poured herself a glass of orange juice, and started to move the newspaper out of her way. Suddenly, her eyes spotted the article, in huge, black letters all over the cover with a picture of a witch and wizard kissing at a wedding.

"BLOODY MARRIAGE LAW?!" she shouted. Half of the Great Hall turned to stare at the now fuming Ginny Weasley. "There's a marriage law now?" she exclaimed with fury. "What has gotten into this dimwit now? A marriage law? That's how they solve the problem? BY FORCING PEOPLE TO MARRY EACH OTHER?!" Ginny gasped for breath.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, in shock.

"Look at The Prophet!" she yelled, throwing it on the floor and stomping towards the exit of the Great Hall. "Maybe that'll give you an idea of what Hermione's so upset about Ron! Telling Harry not to worry, I think not!" she shot back over her shoulder as she marched out.

Students all across the Great Hall started picking up Daily Prophets and turning to the front page. Sure enough, when Harry picked up the paper, there was an article on the first page. It appeared just as it had the night before in Fudge's office. He read it, quickly seeing the age limits. _"But that means I'm old enough to get married!"_ he said, dropping the paper on the floor to where it had been moments before.

"What's this all about Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry shook his head as Ron asked Colin Creevy what all the fuss was about. Harry stared out one of the large glass windows, thinking about what this meant. Unexpectedly, a large swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall. They dispersed from the pack they held together, and found each person they were looking for. A small gold paper with white edgings was dropped to about one sixth of the Hogwarts population, including Harry and Ron. They each opened their's at the same time, reading aloud together: "To Whom It May Concern: We inform you that you are hereby ordered to get married in the next 40 days."

Harry got up from the table and rushed out of the Hall. So Hermione had gotten an early copy of the new decree, that's why she wasn't coming out. He was going to fix this problem, no matter what it took.

As Harry was rushing up the staircase on his way to the seventh floor, Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He got up from the table, completely neglecting his food for the first time in his life. _"After all these years, a miracle has finally happened. I get what I want, FINALLY! For once in my life, it's not what someone else wants, it's me! I get to marry Hermione Granger!" _he beamed again, and hastily made his way out the door after Harry as the Great Hall blared with noise of the new decree.

"Hermione, you let me in now," Ginny yelled at the large wooden door. "No! Go away!" Hermione yelled back, with her head still in her pillow. "I read the paper," Ginny said softer now. I know what you're going through Hermione." She heard some sort of a muffled cry and a spell being said. The door opened and a girl resembling anyone but the strong Hermione Granger stood before her. This girl was covered in tears, hair all in her face, clothes rumpled and wet. Ginny hurried in before Hermione could change her mind again and closed the door behind her hastily.

"Come on Hermione, let's sit," Ginny said as she pulled her over to the nearest plush couch in the Head's common room. Hermione let herself be led over to the couch and collapsed into it as soon as she was there, wasting no time at all. They were quiet for a few seconds. "How could they let this happen Ginny? How could they _do_ this to us?" She paused.

Ginny started-"I'm so-"

"I just don't understand why Gin, there are tons of witches and wizards eligible for this law around the globe, and they don't care? I'm eligible for the law; I don't want to get married yet. Not for at least five or six more years! And to whom, they don't care. They don't give a damn about us, as long as they get their population up, that's all they want. I can see right through this, and Fudge was at the bottom of it. I can feel it in my bones. But students, for goodness sake. STUDENTS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO MARRY? What is this magic world coming to?! The wizarding community is already falling apart, and this, this is just going to double the amount of chaos in our society. So great job Fudge, yeah great job!" she slurred as she summoned a butterbeer from a table nearby that Ginny hadn't noticed in the corner. On it was at least 20 butterbeer bottles, and Hermione was certainly drunk.

"Next time you see me Ginny," Hermione laughed to herself, "I'll be married, fat, and pregnant with my third kid!" At this she cracked up, passed out, and slid off the couch onto the floor.

"Hermione wake up," Ginny slapped her cheek gently. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, wake up," Ginny tried again. No luck. "You are a mess," Ginny chuckled, as she had never seen Hermione like this before. But the realization started to hit her about what Hermione had just said. _"I'm eligible for this law. I don't want to get married yet!"_ Hermione had told her, and Ginny started to hate the Ministry of Magic for doing this too.

While Ginny was fuming, trying to wake Hermione up, Harry walked in. The door had been forgotten and had not been locked when Ginny had entered earlier.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, concerned. "Passed out cold, she'll be fine," Ginny said as she finally took out her wand. "Learned a remedy from Mum a few years back." She placed her want on Hermione's lips, "Remanrado Drukalandafo" and moments later Hermione was awake.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You don't remember?" Ginny questioned.

"No…" was Hermione's reply.

"Well I just cured you from having an awfully bad hangover from all those butterbeers you drank and I seem to have lightened your mood a little at that."

"I had this horrible nightmare," Hermione started. "There was this law-"

"And you had to get married within the next 40 days?" Ginny finished.

"How did you…?"

"Lucky guess."

Silence.

"I wasn't dreaming." Hermione put her hand to her head, moaning. The bushy-headed girl headed to the coach and took a seat. I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do."

"Hermione this isn't a problem that you can fix by finding the right spell in a book." Harry said. "You have to deal with it." Hermione started to get red.

"Now let me finish," Harry said, eyeing her. "I know it may be hard, very hard to deal with." A roll of the eyes. "I understand that, I'm going through this too remember. But we have to deal with this, not try and go around it. No matter how upset you are about it, the law is the law. The Ministry of Magic is not going to change it's mind anytime soon so we may as well get used to it." Hermione wasn't looking much happier. "I know I may not be saying what you want to hear, but we only have 40 days to get married. Wouldn't you rather start looking for your future husband than sitting around here whining all day? Before you know it those forty days will be up, and you wouldn't want to be forced to marry someone you don't want to marry, do you?" He glanced over at her. "No is the answer and you know it. So let's quit the nonsense and start thinking about what we're going to do, okay?" He looked at her, pleas in his eyes.

Hermione thought it over, and Harry was right. "Alright, alright." She said, grumbling as she stood up. "Let me go hop in the shower first and then we can talk things over." "Thank you Hermione," Harry said, happy as can be. He reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek before she went into the bathroom.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, annoyed at what she had just seen.

"What was what?" Harry asked, obviously confused. "Oh the kiss? I always do that Gin, you know that." He stopped. "Wait, you're jealous or something?" He said with a grin.

"I am not!" Ginny said, now as bright red as a tomato.

"Say Ginny," Harry said.

"What?"

"You turned sixteen last month, correct?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"Magical couples can marry at sixteen with parental consent," he said smirking. "Want to be my wife for the next six years?"

"Why Harry, did you just propose to me," she said smiling back.

"I believe I did, so what do you say?"

"I say…yes!" and he scooped her up into his arms. They kissed, and kissed…and kissed. The kissing started to get more and more passionate just as Ron walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my sister!?" Ron demanded, and the two flew apart. "The least you two could do is do it in private," he grumbled. "Sorry mate," Harry said, "celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Ron asked.

"Engagement." Ron's eyes got huge in a second.

"WHAT!!!" He roared. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Engaged," Ginny squeaked." Ron was about to go on.

"What's all the yelling for," Hermione said, coming out of the bathroom dressed, but drying her hair with a towel. "Oh hello Ron," she said, waving at him while continuing to dry her hair.

"Do you know what these two were doing when I came in?" Ron questioned.

"Snogging?" Hermione guessed the usual.

"Yes, but do you know why?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Celebrating their engagement. Their _engagement_."

"Wow, congratulations Harry, Ginny. That's wonderful." Hermione said, going over to hug the both of them. Ron was furious, "That's it?!"

"Yes, congrats." Hermione said again.

Ron was beyond mad, he was enraged with anger. How could they all be so calm about this thing? His best mate was marrying his little sister, at such a young age? He knew about the marriage law but still, he couldn't believe it was happening. But he _was_ glad it was Harry Ginny was marrying. He knew she could be safe with him. After all, he was The Boy Who Lived. And if they had gotten engaged that easily, maybe he could too. When he had found out about the marriage law, he had been a bit worried Hermione might say no. But if Ginny had yes to Harry as simple as that, maybe Hermione would do the same for him.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"What." She said.

"Want to get married too?" he said, and she looked up.

"What did you just ask me Ronald?"

"Do you want to get married too? To me." He said easily.

"Hermione put down the towel and brush she had in her hand. "I'm sorry Ron, could you repeat that one more time for me. I think I heard you wrong because I _know_ that you did not just ask me to marry you when we haven't even got out on one single date. I know that is not what I just heard."

"But Ginny said yes to Harry," Ron whined. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"So you expect me to say yes right off the bat to you? Ronald Weasley! How could you! Not one date, not one present, even forgot my birthday this year, and you want me to **_marry_** you? They've been dating, but what have you done for me? What have you given me, any type of loving, caring, or attention? Of course not, its Ron we're talking about hear. Ron."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

Hermione blinked. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed. "Now. Out! Out! Out!" she yelled as he scampered out the door. She slammed it behind him, murmuring under her breath. Giving a quick glance to Harry and Ginny, she stomped towards her room.

"Better go," Harry said, "things to sort out. You take care of her; I'll take care of him." He gave her one last kiss. "Oh…and happy engagement," he said, slipping a ring onto her finger.

She gasped. "Harry, it's lovely."

"It's my dad's class ring, it's not much-"

"I love it." They kissed, and then Harry ran out the door.

Ginny sighed, what an interesting day it was turning out to be.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3: Presents for Hermione

Chapter Three: Flowers, Chocolates, Balloons, and More

A/N: A new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out, but due to the fact that it is Christmas time, I've been busy with exam studying, and of course Christmas shopping. R&R! I know some of you are reading and not reviewing. Please do, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Please Note: Some people's grade levels may be off, but make-believe and pretend they are in that grade. And if any of the people in here are not pure-bloods, then please excuse that. We're going to just pretend that they are and all will be well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else belonging to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione stormed towards her room, not happy at all. She stomped across the floor, making her feel slightly better letting out a bit of anger. She swung the door open; ready to slam it shut once she was inside. However, once the door was open, she stopped to gape at the sight before her. Inside her room was filled with the scent of perfume, letters, cards, chocolates, jewelry, beautiful flowers, balloons, and all sorts of gifts that were scattered all about her room. And not only were the owls in her room, but there was one outside, waiting for her window to be open completely so he could fly in.

Ginny was in a daze. _"I, Ginerva Weasley, will be marrying Harry Potter in just a short time! Oh, won't it be exciting?!" _she thought.

But she had to snap back to reality. _"I wonder where Hermione has gone off too."_ She questioned herself. She had expected a lot of crying, and a possible door slam but had heard neither. Ginny turned around, to find Hermione standing there with her mouth almost down to the floor. Hermione was still in shock from what lay before her, but Ginny didn't know what she was staring at.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Hermione? Hermione?! Hello?" but Hermione wasn't answering, just staring. She had had enough, Ginny walked over to where Hermione was standing. And like Hermione had moments before, Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor.

Hermione, of course, was the first one to snap out of the trance of shock. "What in the world happened here?"

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head in awe, "_Who_ in the world did this for you!?"

Hermione looked at Ginny dumbfounded. "Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one here," Ginny laughed. "It looks like someone's quite fond of you!"

"Pfft, but that's impossible. Everyone knows-"

"Hermione just look at this place, it's filled with stuff." Ginny led on. "Why don't you open some of these beautiful letters, and let me have some of that chocolate," she pointed to a red tin of it, "and we'll see just who this boy is!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now move!" Ginny sternly said. Hermione knew never to deal with an angry Ginny, and she rushed over to a small mound of letters on the bed. She opened the first as Ginny climbed onto the bed with the tin of chocolates.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just heard about the Marriage Law that the Minister of Magic put out. I'm so sorry to hear about it, and I know this must be hard on you. Anyway, I'm writing to you to see how you're doing with it. And I have a question for you too. I know this may seem a bit forward, but the law demands forty days to find a spouse. Hermione…you've been close to our family for years, would you do me the honor of marrying me? I know that we personally have never been close, but I know we could manage in the end. Let me know by owl soon please, and we can discuss this farther in person if you wish. _

_Wishing you the best,_

_Charlie Weasley_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the present I sent you. I sent something sweet, I heard you like white chocolate._

"What!" Hermione spat out. "Marry him, whoa!" she said. So Charlie had set up this whole thing? He had sent all the cards and letters, chocolates and flowers. Wow, she didn't know how thoughtful of a guy he was. She tried to remember back to the few times she had met him. He had some job with dragons she recalled, and he had seemed charming enough. Well, she could at least give him the favor of reading the rest of the letters he had sent.

But before she could tear open the next envelope, Ginny butted in. "What was that all about? Who is it Hermione, who? I want to know! Please!"

Hermione laughed and handed over the letter. "See for yourself." She went on to the second envelope, neatly lying on the bed. She tore it open and saw:

_Hi,_

_I know this mite be wierd or somthing lik that. But I was just wondring if you would mary me. I would be a good husbind and we both go to scool here so we culd get maryed here. Let me know. If you did knot no already, I am in slythereen. _

_Thanks,_

_Goyle_

_Ps. I sent you som chocolates but I eight som so now it is just one peece. Oh and ps. number too, if we do get maryed then do not tell Malfoy ok? I don't want him to no becase he mite get mad maybe. _

"What has Hogwarts come to," Hermione said aloud, snorting. "I thought I would never see the day when-," she got cut off.

"The day you would marry Charlie Weasley?" Ginny asked, breaking Hermione's thoughts. "Ooh does that mean you're going to say yes?" she goggled. "Hermione I never thought you were that kind of a person, that's wonderful! Let me see that letter to see what he said to convince you." She grabbed it out of her hands.

Hermione chuckled to herself as Ginny's face turned from puzzlement, to alarm, and lastly, to pure hilarity.

Ginny fell off the bed onto the floor, rolling around choking on laughter. Hermione joined in as her friend spit out a "but you…with him…with Goy-…" and more laughter followed as her face turned the color of her hair.

"Open another," Ginny finally said once the laughter had ceased. "If both Goyle and Charlie sent you letters, then that means all of this stuff isn't just from one person. You find another you'd like to open next while I search for this 'peece' of chocolate your lover sent you."

Hermione was too anxious to look for the perfect letter. She saw one lying on the floor and grabbed it up in an instant.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard about the Marriage Law and about Fudge. Wow, he's an old fart brain for doing it, that's all I have to say about that matter. The joke shop is going very well; George and I are making our share of money. So how are you doing with the marriage law? I know it must be hard…I mean you are in school, and having to get married. I wouldn't know how to deal with it. How are your classes going? I know you must be doing your very best, as usual. But that's not why I wrote. _

_Hermione…I have a question for you and I don't know how to ask it. I know you've been very close to our family over the years, and your one of the few people I could think to ask this to. Would you marry me? Oh I know you won't be happy with me asking you that. But if you would consider that in any way at all, I'd be delighted. Just think about it Hermione, think about it. Owl back please with a response. It doesn't have to be an answer, but a response would be lovely._

_With love,_

_Fred_

_P.S. I sent you some balloons, hope they look alright, and this stuff called perboom? Um...perloom? I'm not sure; the owl should have brought it. And don't close the envelope, it might blow up. We didn't have any extra envelopes so I had to use an exploding one. _

"Wow," Hermione thought. "I wouldn't have expected anything like that out of Fred. "Nothing at all," she murmured to herself.

"What was that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said and laid the letter on the desk. "Hand me another one," and Ginny did as Hermione noticed the 'perboom' Fred had sent, which actually was perfume.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night. I know I shouldn't have acted that way, physically or emotionally, but I do love you. I think you know that deep down in your heart, and I hope you feel the same way. The 'first date' from last night didn't go at all as I planned. When you decided you'd go out with me, and try dating again, I was thrilled. You just didn't act like I wanted you to, so I blew up. I know I let you down, but I can change. I really can, but only if you let me try. So the choice is up to you Hermione. The choice is up to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Justin_

_P.S. I sent a potion along with some flowers and a silver necklace to help you feel better. It'll clear up the bruises on your arms from last night. And I heard about the marriage law, we need to talk about that. Meet me in the third floor corridor later, say at 11ish? Love you._

Hermione glanced at Ginny. Ginny was looking around, smelling the flowers, and playing with the helium balloons hanging down from the ceiling. She wasn't paying attention as Hermione swiftly put the letter in her robes in one quick movement.

She went over to the window and let in the owl that was starting to get tired from flapping its wings. It flew in, and settled itself on a coat rack that hung over the bed.

Hermione lifted its left leg, and unattached the letter. The bird stayed put, tired from its long journey.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am hoping that I am the first one to reach you. I wanted to ask you something, so I'll get right to the point. The marriage law has been on my mind ever since I got the decree early this morning and you instantly came to mind. I know we have never been close, or truly best friends for that matter, but I thought of you. I'm not sure why I'm writing this, or why I feel this way, but I'd love for you to be the one I marry. It's such a horrible decree, and I couldn't disagree with it more, but what's done is done. I'd love to live the next six years with you, and get to know you even more. If you'd like to talk about this more, send me an owl anytime, I'll be happy to arrange a meeting place anytime._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_George Weasley_

_P.S. The owl poops all over the place, get it out as soon as you can._

"EWW!" Hermione heard and she spun around. Ginny was there, with a big white spot of owl poop in the middle of her beautiful red hair. Hermione cracked up with amusement as Ginny walked into the bathroom to wash it out. She lured the owl over to the window with an owl treat and sent it off on its way, closing the window tight behind it.

Hermione glanced at the bed, two letters left to open. She picked a red one and tore open it from the side.

_Hermione,_

_I know this is odd, coming from a Slytherin. Please don't close the letter immediately and throw it in the fire. You're the smartest one in our grade, and I trust you. The marriage law decree came to me this morning and I sat there, trying to think of who I would marry. Now, my house will probably throw a fit at me when they find out I even thought of writing you this, since you're a Gryffindor, but I had to. I know I could have a very nice life with you, and be very well off. I mean that in the nicest way possible. And think of it as a plus, you're a muggle born. _

Hermione noticed that the place where 'muggle born' had been written looked like it had been erased from what had looked to of been 'mud blood.' She frowned, but continued reading for the heck of it.

_You'll be getting a favor from it too, as you need to marry a pureblood. If you agree with what I've just said, send me an owl. Or simply talk to me in the Great Hall later after dinner._

_For now,_

_Blaise A. Zambini_

Hermione glowered at the letter, and let it drop to the floor, disappearing underneath her bed as Ginny came back in, her hair slightly wet still.

"I've got to be going Hermione; we do have classes today you know."

"To hell with it, I've got more important things here," Hermione tossed out.

"Well that is certainly something I thought I'd _never _here you say Hermione Granger!" Ginny said. "Good for you, take a day off. You deserve it, especially with all you're dealing with today. I'm off, I'll see you later."

Hermione managed a slight wave of the hand as Ginny vanished through the doorway but her attention was on the last letter. She opened it slowly, noting how it was red around the edges with black trim.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This sure is awkward, let me just start saying. I can't even come up to you ask this, how pathetic is that. I had to write a letter instead, because I'm too shy to come out and ask for your hand in marriage. We're both in the same year, seventh, and I think we're decently good friends. I respect you a lot Hermione, and I understand if your answer is no, but just know I'm here if you'd have me. The marriage law is stupid beyond belief, but I hope whoever you decide on to marry knows they're lucky. You're a great person Hermione and I think we could come to love each other over time in such a hard time. Well, the decision is up to you. I sent you a box of truffles, some daisies, a teddy bear, a charm bracelet, and a balloon. I didn't know what you'd like so I got a variety._

_Hope you're doing wonderfully,_

_Dean_

Wow. This was amazing. Hermione had never gotten much attention from boys, but now before her she had many men's attention before her. Why anyone would have chosen her she had no clue, but she was thrilled at this. Not at the marriage law, no. But at the fact that she had so many admirers, she was glad she was cared for. Yes, Blaise's letter had disgusted her and Goyle's had well…explained itself. What would she do? _Who_ would she choose?

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was now 10:00 am, which was 13 hours till she met with Justin she observed. She would talk to each person individually she decided. It would be easier that way. She sat down on her bed, as she didn't want to go to class. _"I think I'll just respond to the Weasley brothers first," _she finally concluded to herself. _"But what to say…and who to let down?"_ she bit down on her lip.

This was going to be hard, very hard. Hermione grabbed the white chocolate Charlie had sent and settled herself into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest.

There was Charlie…Fred…George…Justin…Blaise…Goyle….and Dean. The question was, who was the right one for her? Who could give her the love she needed and could give her a happy life for the next six years? That was a decision she needed to make, and soon. The law demanded it, and she knew it.

A/N: So what'd you think? Oh…and just to let you know, those are not the only admirers Hermione may have so don't go thinking she'll end up with one of those guys yet. It _could_ be someone else. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: A Day She Would Never Forget

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: It has been**_ forever_** since I've updated, and I know that is simply horrible. Between taking 3 AP classes and a lot of stuff going on in my life, I didn't write. All I can say is I'm sorry…and I do intend on trying to get out chapters more quickly in the future.

Chapter Four: A Day She Would Never Forget

Hermione bustled down the hallway, on her way to the Grand Staircase. The owlery was on the third floor, and she wanted to catch a couple of decently fast owls to deliver her letters. Therefore, they would be well on their way before the afternoon rush of students sent out their letters.

She had skipped all of her classes, and honestly did not care. Hermione knew her teachers wouldn't even think twice about it, and for once in her life, she was glad of it.

She turned the corner that would lead her to the owlery, brushing a piece of hair out of her face as she went. However, just as she rounded the corner she bumped into a firm, tall figure with dark green robes.

"Oomph!" Hermione cried, before falling to the floor.

The boy before her straightened his robes and then looked down to where Hermione lay on the floor.

"Granger," he frowned. "What a lovely surprise."

Hermione collected herself, along with her letters that lay scattered along the floor, and pushed herself up to her full height.

"Draco," she said, brushing off the few specks of dirt that had gathered on her robes. "What are _you_ doing out of class at this time of the day?" Hermione paused. "Skipping again are we? The Head Girl **does** have a right to deduct, no matter who the person happens to-"

"Calm down Granger. The Head Boy does have duties to attend to you know."

"Awww...and here I was thinking I would have to take house points from the Head Boy. Thank goodness that is no longer an issue."

"Yes…" Malfoy lead off. "And what exactly is our Head Girl doing out of class as well? I never thought I would see the day you miss a class Granger."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione said stiffly. "That happens to be my own business, and I intend to keep it that way."

With that, Hermione pushed passed him and threw open the door to the owlery.

Malfoy stood still in the corridor, waiting for the owlery door to swing shut. Picking up a letter he had noticed Hermione forget, he smiled to himself. _"The stupid little mudblood must have forgotten it."_

He slipped it into the pocket of his robes, and walked off, striding towards the dungeons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on Harry, hurry up already!" Ron complained. "We've been waiting a good three minutes and we're missing all of the chicken wings!"

"Ron, is dinner seriously that important to you? You can surely wait five minutes," Harry chuckled, scanning the hallway waiting.

"But I'm starving mate! I haven't eaten for _at least_ a good two hours," Ron whined, rubbing his stomach.

"Fine, you go on ahead without me. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a bit but I'm still waiting for Ginny."

"Why can't she just meet us there? Hermione will be there! I don't want to be there all alone with her, especially after what happened earlier today."

"You'll be fine."

"Please-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"How about if-"

"No Ron. I'm waiting."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Dobby told me they're having your favorite dessert tonight…"

"Bribes including food only work on you Ron."

"Damn it!"

Harry laughed. "Go on Ron. I wouldn't want you to miss all of those frog legs I happened to hear they're serving."

"Frog legs?!" Ron twirled around to look at Harry.

"Yep, and cotton candy too," Ginny added, putting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Finally! _Now_ can we go eat?" he scowled at Ginny. However, Harry and Ginny were already too involved in their own 'business."

"Why I stayed around to see this I'll never know." Ron muttered. "I would have been better off hearing a lecture from Hermione. I'm going to dinner!"

"Thank god." Ginny said, taking her attention away from Harry for a moment. But Ron was already half way down the hall, walking swiftly towards the lingering smell of food.

"Making me miss frog legs!" he mumbled. "The nerve!"

Harry took Ginny's hand. "So...shall we?"

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore Harry."

"But before potions you said you were starv-"

"Let's just say…we have more important things to do." She smirked, signaling she wanted to go upstairs.

"Why darling, whatever did you have in mind?"

"Come up to the common room and see." Ginny whispered into his ear. She ran up the staircases, Harry grinning as he followed. Ginny shrieked as Harry chased her up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ambled out of the Great Hall, finished with dinner. Ron still stuffing his mouth, had decided to stay behind. She was glad Ron had been too absorbed in his food to follow her as she was still very frustrated at him from earlier. Besides, she had Head duties to attend to anyway.

She headed over to the Ravenclaw area, on the second floor, which she was to patrol for the next four hours. It was a nice, long corridor, making it easy for her to let her thoughts wander as she walked back and forth.

She thought about the letters, and their receivers. Hermione had decided not to even reply to Goyle's, as he would probably even forget he had sent the letter in the first place. Anyone who couldn't even spell her name correctly was not going to be on her list of troubles.

She had also been able to mark Dean off the list. Happening to see him on the way to dinner, she had managed to stop to talk to him for a minute.

It had all been a very nice gesture she had said, and he was a very nice guy. She hoped they could be friends, but didn't see how it would be able to work out between them. Thankfully he had understood, and they had hugged before moving on their separate ways.

Hermione grew tired, and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at her watch, it read 11:57 pm. _"Wow,"_ she thought to herself. _"No wonder I'm so tired, I've been here for nearly five hours."_ Hermione headed toward the staircase, slowly making her way up to the seventh floor.

When she got up to the fifth floor, she sighed, stopping for a moment to rest. It had truly been a long day, and she smiled to herself slightly, knowing she would soon be in her bed, sleeping soundly. And the letters she had sent out were probably to their receievers by now. Each guy was special in his own way, but after thinking about it for over an hour, she had chosen the one she found most suitable for her. Tomorrow she would-"Don't have time for me anymore?" an angry voice came from behind her.

Hermione spun around immediately.

"Or did you not get my letter?" it said in the darkness. But by now, Hermione knew whose voice it was: Justin's.

"_Crap,"_ Hermione kicked herself mentally. "_His letter! How could I have forgotten??"_ He had said 11:00 and she hadn't even shown up! She knew how prompt he was about being on time. She was going to get it for not being where he had specified an hour earlier.

"Hi Justin…"

"Hello yourself Hermione. Care to explain anything to me?"

"I…I..."

Hermione felt a slap across her face. Her left cheek burned, and she knew there would be a red mark in the morning where his hand had collided with her face.

"Didn't even bother to tell me you wouldn't be able to make it? Or did you have more important things to do? Hermione let me ask you something. And I'd think hard on it if I were you. Am I not the main concern in your life? Because if not, I think we need to have a little chat about priorities."

"I'm so sorry Justin! I've had such a long day…I just…I just forgot." Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. "Please forgive me," she whispered.

Silence echoed throughout the hallway for a period.

"Alright Hermione. I guess just this once wouldn't hurt. But I swear, if you do it again, you'll _never_ forget what it feels like to have let down Justin Mannington. Got that?"

Hermione's head nodded in the darkness, confirming she understood what he had said.

"Hey," he said softer now. "I'm sorry to be so hard on you Hermione," he said coming over to her. Justin wiped away the tears that were falling down Hermione's cheeks. "You just have to understand…it has to be a certain way if you want us to be together. You…we…have to work on this relationship if we want it to last this time." He pulled her closer. "You can understand that, can't you?"

As Justin hugged Hermione, she stared off into space. She knew she shouldn't be treated like that. It was because of this behavior that she had broken off their relationship in the first place. But he could be so kind…and she did need someone. _"I'm not attractive. Who would want someone like me? If I don't stay with Justin, I'll end up alone. I'll just have to make it up to him."_

Hermione straightened herself and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I understand Justin," she said, staring into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Now that's my Hermione." Justin said with a smile.

They spent a moment, standing there together, embraced in each other.

"Justin, I'm really tired. Would you mind if I…?"

"Not one bit. You go on to bed; we'll have lunch together tomorrow. And discuss that letter of mine…sleep well babe."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. _"Oh no! The letter he sent! He wants me to marry him as well! How could I have been so...so dumb!! And I've already replied to someone else!" _Hermione turned abruptly to leave, but Justin caught her arm firmly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

It took a minute for Hermione to remember. "I love you Justin."

"I love you too." Justin replied sweetly and he walked back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Hermione collapsed in her bed after her long night. _"What a day! Marriage laws, proposals, pooping owls, and two fiances?! I don't know how much more of this I can take. Some sleep will do me some good. I think this entire thing will look better in the morning."_

Pulling her covers up to her chin, Hermione heaved a sigh. Looking out towards the moon, she closed her eyes. Everything would be okay tomorrow, or at least she hoped so. But for now, she just needed sleep….relaxation…calmness…

"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and her roommates shot up in bed, all startled by the explosion that had shook the entire castle. Rumbles and shouts followed this, with scurrying feet and the sounds of spells being cast.

"What do you reckon that was?" Lavender asked from across the room, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go see!" Ginny answered, pulling on a pair of jeans.

Parvati murmured a few words of agreement before joining Ginny near her own trunk.

They all pulled on the nearest pair of pants and sweatshirt they could find, and headed down to the common room.

The four girls certainly weren't the only ones awake. The common room was filled with first years to seventh years; all wondering what was going on. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron, standing near the entrance to the portrait hole that led out of the common room.

"Harry! Ron! What is this all about?" Hermione asked, walking towards them.

"The portal won't open, we're all locked in." Ron said, frustrated.

"There's been a lot of yelling out there Hermione. It doesn't sound good. There's been spells…and-and…I don't like the sound of it one bit." Harry said anxiously.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Ginny said, squeezing Harry into a hug.

Some students spoke softly among one another, while others stood and listened to the sounds coming from outside the portrait hole. A half hour passed, and a piercing shriek filled the air making everyone fall silent. Worried glances were exchanged throughout the room, and not another word was spoken.

Professor McGonagall walked in five minutes after, looking frazzled. She called the room to attention.

"Attention! I need everyone's attention now!" But the room was silent. Everyone waited, wanting to know what had happened.

"I have some unfortunate news to share with you all. There really is no easy way to say it, so I'll just come out with it. A small group of death eaters entered the castle earlier tonight." Parvati gasped, covering her mouth.

"It came as a shock to all of us, and we think a student was involved in helping them enter the castle.

"I bet 100 galleons it was Malfoy." Came the voice of Ron from behind Hermione.

We were able to overpower most of them...but we were not able to capture them all. Two of them, by the names of Bellatrix Lestrange and Avery, managed to get away.

Whispers of concern and alarm filled the large area.

"Please let me finish." McGonagall said, fatigued. "In the struggle," McGonagall paused, "two of our professors were killed."

A/N: So that wraps up Chapter Four, reviews are always and anytime appreciated. I'll try and update as often as I can. I already have half of Chapter Five written so I should get the next chapter up rather soon.


	5. Chapter 5: New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the crew are all owned by the wonderful and fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N: See…I can update quickly! Thanks go out to my wonderful reviewers! HRInuyashaFan16, I'm doing that confusion thing on purpose :D

The Marriage Law

Chapter Five: New Arrivals

The following days passed slowly seeing that almost the whole castle was affected. The deaths of the two dear professors were taken to heart by all. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins could be seen mourning while passing by the teachers former classrooms. Classes for those students had been cancelled until arrangements for new teachers could be made.

Rumors flew about the castle throughout each day, curious as to who had let in the death eaters. An invisible cloak had been discovered in front of a statue near the library. After a brief investigation by the Headmistress herself (McGonagall), the statue, a goblin, showed itself to be an entrance to Hogsmeade. This became proof to everyone that only someone inside the school alone could have let the intruders in.

The funerals of the two deceased professors took place four days after the attack made on the castle. They were to be buried next to Dumbledore, outside of Hogwarts as they would have liked. Nearly the entire school participated in giving their sympathy to the families of the two. Sobbing broke out among the female population when it was finally time to say their last goodbyes as the two coffins slowly were lowered into the graves.

Hermione never did have lunch with Justin the next day. They didn't see each other on any other day following the deaths of the teachers either. Justin was too upset over the loss of the teachers to do anything in fact, not that Hermione minded. She needed the time to think over the decisions she had made, and to ponder each, considering what the outcome of each one would bring.

She received an owl the day after the death eaters had invaded the castle.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Before I say anything else, I'm honored to know that you picked me. I know that slowly, over time, we will get through this together. I can only imagine how tough this is on you, you being in school still and all. Love is such an affectionate ordeal and maybe, over time, we can learn to love each other. The worst case scenario would be you and I end up as only friends. _

_But now down to business. I know you had asked me to come by for a short visit upon you accepting my…proposal shall we call it? However, I have just heard the terrible news of the events that happened at the school last night. I'm glad you, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were not hurt in any of this. But to give you some time to yourself, I'll wait to come down to visit for a little while. _

_Love,_

_Your fiancé_

_P.S. How weird does that sound?! Your fiancé! Anyway, don't worry about me. We may be seeing each other sooner than you think. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall stood, looking out at her students, attempting a smile. She had hired two new teachers who would do the job…while making an effort to have a little fun in the meantime. Yes, the castle had lost two extraordinarily wonderful teachers, but Minerva could not stand to see her students in such a sorrow state. Not only was it not good for their mental health, but their grades were taking a toll as well.

"I know, as I look out and see all of you," she began. "That each and every one of us is missing our two, dear professors. Filius Flitwick, our former head of Ravenclaw was one of the most incredible Charms Masters I have ever met in my life. And our beloved Pomona Sprout will be missed as well. Her skills in Herbology astounded us all, as did her kindness as head of Hufflepuff. They truly are a major loss to Hogwarts, and they will be remembered in our hearts for years to come." McGonagall wiped a tear from her face, with the sleeve of her silk robes.

"I now have a few, short, announcements to make. As we struggle through this time of hardship, I have brought in two new teachers. I believe that they will not only help us through this tough point in our lives, but bring a _little_ bit of fun as well." Her eyes twinkled, as she glanced over to the two, immense doors that led out of the Great Hall. I give you, Misters Fred and George Weasley!"

The doors opened as McGonagall spoke, presenting the two Weasley brothers, both grinning ear to ear. Uproars of disorder took place when the twins entered, everyone quickly forgetting the sadness and conversing about what the new professors would be like. Almost everyone remembered the two tricksters, every person thrilled at their return to the castle.

Fred and George were only nineteen years old. They had indeed only 'graduated' Hogwarts two years before, when they had flown away on broomsticks from the horrible Dolores Umbridge. Of course, Dumbledore had sent them their graduating certificates by owl, after them both receiving a passing round of N.E.W.T.S.

The unexpected show of excitement shocked the Headmistress as first, her first thought being to call order to the room. However, the look of happiness being on the students face made her think twice before ignoring her principles and greeting each Mr. Weasley with a firm, vigorous, handshake.

"I would like to make it clear that you are to help our new professors to feel as welcome as possible. Mr. Weasley will be teaching Charms and Mr. Weasley will be teaching Herbology." She said.

A small chatter of confusion rang through the hall, laughs at the headmistress's mistake. Realizing it herself, she continued.

"Mr. Fred Weasley will be our new Herbology Professor and" motioning to George "Mr. George Weasley will be our new Charms Professor." She gave a small nod.

"Again, I expect everyone, and I mean _everyone_, to make our two latest additions to the staff feel as comfortable as possible. House points will be given out to those who help, as a reward of assisting our new professors. And I do expect everyone to respect them as well. Any command, or lesson being given, should be taken seriously, as if any other professor was teaching."

Minerva McGonagall looked intently out on the Great Hall. "Do I make myself understood?' A murmur of agreement flooded throughout the Hall.

"Excellent. Secondly, Madam Hooch has graciously accepted the position of Head of House for our Ravenclaws." A wave of applause swept all the way through the room.

"And our new Head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sinistra, our astronomy teacher!" Clapping once again filled the Great Hall, not quite as loud this time.

"And in the wise words of Dumbledore, tuck in!" McGonagall called.

Food appeared on the tables as waffles emerged out of thin air and orange juice instantly appeared in each cup.

"You gotta love food!" Ron gleefully said, before digging into a stack of ten waffles that lay before him.

Everyone at the Gryffindor sat, eating and enjoying the food that was set before them.

"I think…I think I'm going to go have a word with the new professors." Hermione said, getting up from the table.

Ron gestured at her that he had heard, while Ginny and Harry snogged, eating the same piece of bacon all at the same time.

"Do you know _just how disgusting you look_ doing that?" was the last thing Hermione heard Seamus saying to the couple as she made her way up to the staff table.

"Fred…George…how nice to see you both." She said, putting on a fake smile while nervous all the same.

"Miss Granger, I do believe it is _Mr._ Weasley to you now." Fred teased.

"Oh shut up." She said, blushing. "George, mind if I have a quick word?"

"Not at all."

Fred stared.

"Like…somewhere else.

"Oh! Then let's go." He hopped up, waving to Fred as the two left through a side door leading them out of the Great Hall.

"So what's up?" He asked, pretending to be confused.

"What's up? We're supposed to be getting married in a little over a month, and I have no clue what to do! **That's** what is up!!" Hermione loudly replied, rather irritated.

"You do look cute when you're frustrated. It's rather…sexy." He gave her a famous Weasley lopsided grin.

Hermione blushed again. "Oh…well….well, just shut up!" she said, making an effort to avoid eye contact and ignoring the comment he had just made. "_Did he really just call me sexy?"_ She snuck a glance at George. _"He is rather sexy himself…" _Hermione smiled to herself.

"What is it?"

She snapped out of her daydream. "Huh?"

"That goofy smile you just had on your face. What was that about?"

Hermione felt herself turn redder. "Oh that, that was nothing." She turned her head away, trying to not show her reddened face. _"What in the world am I thinking?! George Weasley? I have to tell him. That's why I brought him out here in the first place. Get yourself together Hermione! Don't make it any more embarrassing for yourself then it already has to be."_

Hermione took a deep breath, calming herself.

"It didn't look like nothing." George said softly. He found himself inching closer to her, as if an invisible force was pulling him. What was it about Hermione? Ever since his fifth year, here she had been, stuck in his thoughts. The perfect opportunity to finally do something about his feelings was finally presenting itself. Fudge was an idiot for making the law, but secretly, he was glad of it. Hermione may not like him yet, but it was possible for her to fall for him over time, right? He had been so thrilled when he had received her response. He was the one! She had gotten other letters, but she had picked HIM! George Weasley!!!

"_I don't want to ruin anything" _George said, looking into Hermione's eyes_. "Hell yeah I want to kiss her, but this might be moving a little too fast." _George pulled back, a little disappointed.

"George…" Hermione said gently. The way he had come closer to her, it had made her want to kiss him. Pull him over closer, to embrace him. _"Thank god he pulled back! I might have gone off the deep end if he hadn't."_

"Yeah?" he said, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"I…err…I…" This was harder than she thought it would be.

"What is it Hermione? You look like something's wrong." He looked at her, concerned.

She bit her lower lip. She was realizing it now. She _did_ have some feelings for George. Maybe it was just a crush, but all the same, it made it harder. _"Hey! Get over it. You're with Justin, remember?! And that's all you'll ever have. George would never want you. Quit kidding yourself Granger."_

"George," she breathed. "I have to take back my acceptance of your proposal. I can't anymore, I've-"

"Oh." He looked down, to not show the hurt expression on his face.

Hermione gazed at George. He was looking down, and she couldn't see the expression on his face. _"Probably doesn't want to show me the relief on his face that he doesn't have to marry someone like me anymore."_

An uncomfortable silence fell between them for a few moments. George was the first to break it. "Umm…can I ask why?"

"Oh…I…uh…I got another letter. Well I forgot about it-well that is to say-"

"It's okay Hermione, I get it." George said, trying to look as happy as he could. "That's great that you could find someone that you really want to marry. I'm so happy for you." He said, pulling her into a hug.

As Hermione leaned against George, she couldn't help but wonder if she was making the wrong decision. It did leave her feeling a bit confused, but it would be better this way. George could marry someone he really wanted to. She wouldn't have to worry about losing Justin. She would be his wife; she would have someone she could…love. Could she love Justin? She didn't know if it was true love that she had for him, but she could learn to love him. She was the smartest girl in school; she could learn to do anything she set her mind to.

"We better get back in there." George said, breaking her pattern of thought.

"What did you say?" Hermione's head snapped up, looking into George's eyes.

Boy was she pretty. He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of her. "I was just saying…uh…we should probably get back in there…" Oh no, he was drifting towards her again. He was getting closer and closer. "I think McGonagall needs to give…" Their noses were centimeters apart. And Hermione was moving closer too! _"It's now or never._" Their noses brushed. _"Now."_ Their lips touched, and George pulled Hermione closer. She wasn't resisting! In fact, it looked like she was enjoying it just as much as he was!

"_This is wonderful!"_ George thought, enjoying her touch. He reached out to stroke her hair when- "Thevederamum Revardee!" boomed a voice from the second floor staircase.

A/N: So that's Chapter Five, let me know what you think. And I wouldn't go thinking it's just George and Hermione from hear on out. I finished a plot overview and Hermione's got a lot coming to her. Reviews help...Whether you choose to be anonymous or not, I'd love to hear from you! I've been on a roll today, so Chapter Six should be up tomorrow night. R&Rs appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and crew are owned by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Got the chapter up pretty late, it being 12:40 AM. Hope you all enjoy it. :D

The Marriage Law

Chapter Six: Anger

George felt himself being thrown from Hermione, into a gargoyle on the opposite side of the room.

"And just what," Justin said angrily as he marched down the stairs, his voice rising. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!?"

"I believe…we were just about to start snogging." George answered, getting up from where he had been thrown. "Wait. Did you just say your _girlfriend_?"

Justin and George both turned to face Hermione. She took a few steps backward, sinking back against the wall.

"What is this Hermione?!" Justin asked.

"It's not what you think Justin. I was…we were-"

"I'll kill you!" Justin cut her off, staring furiously at George. "Trying to steal MY girl!" He crooked his head to look at Hermione. "Did he force himself on you? Just came up to you and kissed you!" He looked George straight on, not losing his focus. The anger grew in him, slowly rising to a rage.

All was quiet for a moment, except Justin's breathing, which came in furious huffs. "I'll fight you! Right here, right now. I'll show _you_ what you happens when you mess with something that belongs to ME!" He snarled.

Storming over to where Justin was, George clenched his fists. He stood over Justin, by at least an inch, possibly two.

"Oh? So she's something that you **own** now, is she? Bring it on!"

"Oh I will." Justin smirked. "A duel…say ten paces?"

"Of course." George replied shortly.

At this, Hermione rushed forward. "Boys, boys, is there really a need to fight here? Can't we just settle this and let it go?"

"You little slut!" Justin smacked Hermione with one movement, his hand scratching her face as he went.

"Don't hit her!" George interrupted, coming over to Hermione.

"So you really _do_ like him, don't you Hermione? That kiss was on your part too, wasn't it!?"

"Justin listen-"

"And now you're trying to save him, how dare you!"

"No Justin, I swear I would never-"

"Shut it Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Justin with pleading eyes.

George looked at Hermione. It looked like she really did care for Justin. He didn't want to do it…but if it was what Hermione wanted, that's what meant the most to him as well.

"No. Blame me."

"What?" Justin looked at George, fuming with resentment.

"I…I did do it. It wasn't Hermione at all. She was just there, and-and I kissed her. She tried to push away right as you were coming. I swear it, it wasn't her fault."

"Is this true Hermione?" Justin asked.

"I…well…yes…yes it is." Hermione lied, shooting a curious glance at George.

"That only leaves one last thing to do then." Justin retorted, pulling his arm back. Letting his fist go as fast as it willed, he hit George square in the face, leaving blood running down his nose. "And _that_ is what you get when you mess with Justin Mannington."

The Great Hall's doors swung open, dinner being finished. Fred bustled out first, eager to see the room he would be staying in. Seeing the small scene going on near the corner, he came over to accompany his brother.

"Everything all right here George?" he asked, looking crossly at Justin.

"Fine Fred, all fine." George replied, wiping the blood on the robes of his sleeve.

"We better be heading to our rooms then. I hear the rooms are wonderful, now that we're teachers!" Fred said, enlivening a bit.

"Yeah…I'll meet you there in a minute." His brother replied, not looking up.

Fred walked off, trotting up the stairs happily to see his room. "So you're one of the new teachers, eh?" Justin said with a sneer.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing…but the Headmistress might find it vaguely interesting."

"And you say that why?" George frowned.

"I don't know….she may just be interested to hear that one of our newest professors was just caught snogging with a student. A student that didn't give him permission to kiss her either. I'd call that abuse, wouldn't you?"

"Why you little-"

"So I'd suggest that you stay away from my girl. Because if this happens again…you **will** just be out of a job."

Justin turned to Hermione, and gave her one hell of a kiss, very passionate, embracing her while clutching her butt with his hands. George noticed Hermione didn't seem to be enjoying it just as much as her boyfriend did, her eyes not closing at all throughout the whole kiss. _"Jerk."_ George thought to himself.

"Meet me at the astronomy tower in five babe." Justin said after they were finished.

"Okay."

"And let's try to be prompt this time, shall we? We wouldn't want last night to reoccur, now would we?" Justin asked her.

"No, no, I'll be there."

"Good. Love you."

I-I love you too."

Justin walked away and Hermione turned towards George. "Why…how…you…I-I….thank you George." She said, putting her hands up to her face, ashamed.

"He shouldn't treat you like that Hermione." George said softly.

"Justin….he-he loves me George. He only does what he feels necessary."

"Like hitting you? Tell me Hermione, how many times has this happened before?"

Hermione hesitated. He had hit her plenty of times before, and it would continue to happen. She knew that, it was a fact. But it was because of her, he was doing what he felt best. She'd just have to learn. She would have to become a better person for Justin. So she chose to lie.

"That was a mistake. He was angry. It was only the first time, he didn't mean it. I swear."

Witches and wizards poured out of the Great Hall, all on their way to their common rooms. An awkward silence came upon the two.

"He was the other letter? Why you had said…there was someone else?"

Hermione moved around uncomfortably. "Yeah. Justin. Yes it was."

"Well, at least that makes sense….Does he at least make you happy?"

"Yes of course!" Hermione responded with a fake smile.

"I'm always here if you need me. I just-I hope you know that Hermione." George said, looking deep into Hermione's beautiful eyes.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks George, you're a great friend", enveloping him in a hug. She glanced at her watch. "Uh oh. I better go…Justin and I…we have a long talk ahead of us.

"Yeah, you better be going. See you…in class I guess." He said, putting on a grin. _"I can't believe I'm letting this girl get away. But if she wants Justin, I can't stop her."_

George snapped out of his daydream, ready to say goodbye to Hermione. But she was already gone, scurrying up the sixth floor staircase to make it to the Astronomy Tower on time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Hermione said softly, coming into view.

Justin didn't answer. Hermione walked over to him, slipping her hand into his. They stood like this for a time, both watching the beautifully sunny day.

Just as Hermione decided she would set off to class, he spoke. "You're not to see George again."

She hesitated before making up her mind to ask a question. "But…he's a teacher now Justin," she began. "I'll see him in Charms no matter what."

He sighed. "I meant outside of class. Don't go near him. He is not what this relationship needs. He's manipulative, and is clearly trying to take you away from me. He comes near you again and his ass will be out of this school so quickly that he won't even see it coming. He is not someone I want my girlfriend hanging around. Got that? "

"But he _is_ my friend." Hermione said suddenly, without thinking.

Justin was getting irritated, his voice now sounded annoyed. "Oh?" He said coldly. "Your _friend_ kissed you without even consulting your boyfriend first?"

Hermione inwardly scowled, knowing he had gotten her. She wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this; it'd only end in pain…physical pain. Accepting her defeat, she leaned against him. "You're right," she whispered.

"Of course I am." He replied smugly. "I always am."

After a few more minutes of silence between the two, Justin sent Hermione off to Potions so she wouldn't be late. As he leaned down to kiss her goodnight, he noticed something.

"Hermione, where's the necklace I sent you?"

"_Uh oh. The necklace he sent me…the one with the letter! I knew I should have put that on this morning. Please God, please let him forgive me." _Hermione begged silently.

"I…I'm having it cleaned." She lied as best she could.

"Why? I only bought that for you only last week. It shouldn't be dirty yet."

"Yeah…I was showing it to Ron and-and he dropped it in the mud."

Justin snickered. "That idiot is always doing crap like that, isn't he? Clumsy fool."

He had believed her. She was safe-for now. Hermione would have to remember to put it on as soon as she made it back to her dormitory.

"While we're still out here Hermione, we might as well discuss some things."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So I've figured," he started. "That since we're together, you'll obviously be marrying me." He didn't wait for her to respond. "I had some free time on my hands, and I've arranged it all."

"_What?_" Hermione asked, shocked.

"We ARE together, aren't we?" Justin said, more of a fact than a question.

"Yes but…so quickly? You've made plans already?"

"Well we do only have forty days anyhow. I just started planning it earlier than later on. And this way, you're not bothered or overwhelmed with all of those silly wedding decisions. I've got it all arranged."

"Everything?"

"Yup. From the date of the wedding down to the type of dress you'll be wearing."

"Oh."

"You don't seem happy." He scowled. "You never appreciate anything I do Hermione! I'm getting so sick of-"

"No! I'm sorry! It just…just stunned me for a minute there. Thank you Justin, thank you."

"Good!"

"So-so when is the wedding?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow, so two Saturdays from now."

"That soon?"

"Hermione!" He firmly shook her, holding onto her shoulders so she couldn't pull away. "I'm sick of all of this. We're getting _married_! After that, we'll be having our wedding night in Hogsmeade. We'll be staying there for the entire weekend, doing whatever the bloody hell I want to! We'll come back to school; finish the bloody year, and then bloody graduate! You'll move in with me, and we'll have kids. You'll watch them every bloody day, while I go to work. End of story! Get used to it! That's how it's going to be babe. And if I hear you complain one more time, so help you…!" Justin pushed her on the ground and stormed out of the tower.

Hermione pulled herself to the wall of the Astronomy Tower, tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't she be the person Justin wanted her to be? Was it really that hard? Studying and getting good grades came so easily to her…but love was an entirely different story. "_I need to stay committed_._ Stop the tears._" She firmly wiped them from her cheeks. _"Now get up, go to class, and apologize whenever you can Granger." _She quickly muttered a spell, making the cut that had now appeared on her forehead from the push disappear. With her mind made up, she wandered off to Potions.

A/N: I'd love to hear some more feedback on the story, but I do appreciate those of you who have been reviewing very much. I adore you all! Don't know when the next chapter will be up…but definitely by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7: Time with Fred

A/N: I've had this chapter ready since Saturday morning, but the site wouldn't allow me to upload it for some strange reason. But now that it's up, all is well. :D Thank you all for the reviews, I was _**ecstatic** _when I saw them all!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the crew are all owned by J.K. Rowling. Though I could take claim to Justin, since I created him, I'd rather not as he is a most unpleasant character.

**The Marriage Law**

Chapter Seven: Time with Fred

"Class dismissed."

Hermione leisurely packed up her bag, not having anywhere to be after class. Harry and Ron had already left, happy that evening classes were now over with. Harry had probably gone off to snog with Ginny, while Ron went on his never-ending search to find someone to marry before these forty days were over.

She couldn't help but think about what had happened in the two weeks with the Marriage Law. She couldn't get Justin's angry voice out of her head…and she couldn't help but keep picturing a certain red-head. She didn't notice she was the last one left in the classroom until she heard a voice from the front.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, seeing Fred. "Hi Fred," she said, trying to smile, before looking back down again at her belongings.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah…everything's fine." She answered.

"How do you think my classes are going so far? Are they even close to the standards of Miss Hermione Granger?"

She grinned at this, looking up. "Actually, I do find them quite good. Not counting the first lesson involving you chasing flying flussleworks around the classroom. Honestly Fred, the things do have the word flying in their name. Did you sincerely think you would be able to get to stop flying with a simple spell such as Petrificus Totalus?"

Fred chuckled. "No, no. But seeing plants that breathe fire flying around the classroom chasing a room of utterly terrified students out onto the grounds was well worth it."

"Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione shouted, obviously at dismay.

"Miss Granger, I will have to insist that you call me _Mr._ Weasley from now on. Another occurrence such as this will earn you five points from Gryffindor." Fred ducked as a Herbology book came flying at his head.

After a few more minutes of taunting and flying objects, the two came to relax. Hermione gathered her items from around the Herbology, stuffing them in her bag as she went. She gave a wave over her shoulder at Fred and walked out of this classroom.

An instant later Fred was at her side. "What is it now?" Hermione said trying to conceal her smile, and appear bothered at the same time.

"Oh come on Hermione." Fred nudged her. "You know you had fun back there."

"You tell anyone and I'll deny it like the grass is green."

"Or simply curse me until I beg for forgiveness, eh?"

A smirk formed across her lips. "Yes, that too."

They walked along for a moment, listening to their feet hitting the floor.

Hermione looked at Fred. "So…"

"So…"

"Was there something you needed?" Hermione asked.

"Well…why don't we sit down for a moment?" He motioned towards the first floor stairs that they had now come to, right outside of the Great Hall.

"Alright…" Hermione eyed him questionably.

They sat. Fred beamed. Hermione laughed. "What is it Fred? You look so happy."

"The marriage law." Fred grinned.

"What about it?"

"I'm just so happy!" He got up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Well I can see that, but why?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh _you_ know Hermione! Don't play tricks with me!"

"Fred what are you talking about?" She laughed.

"It's just felt so amazing…I'm so happy…George got no…and everyone else…but talking to them…not me! Oh…Hermione! Hermione!" He said, bouncing up in down.

"Fred," she said, excited with him over (though having no clue to what was going on). "What's going on?!"

"It'll be wonderful!" he swooned.

"What will?"

"Our life together!!!" Fred said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He took hold of her arms, swinging her around.

Hermione grinned. She loved this feeling of no stress. No worries, only happiness. _"Our life together, he said! Oh we'll be so happy!! He said our life-WAIT. Fred Weasley just told me WHAT?!"_

Popping out of her daydream, Hermione's smile disintegrated.

"Fred STOP!" she barked at him, causing him to instantly stop dancing around.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Did you just say…did you just say our life **together**?" Hermione said taken aback.

"Yeah!! I never knew that it would be me. But after I saw you talking to George the other day…and heard you had turned down Ron's pathetic attempt, I knew it was me! Hermione, I've had feelings for you for a long time now! And this, you don't know how happy a man you've made me!!"

"Fred, hold on."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"I'm sorry, you're what?"

"My letter," Hermione repeated, confused. "I sent you a letter…it said, said I had to turn your offer down."

Fred seemed to be crushed. "Oh…oh…I-so-I-I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have-I'm sorry I didn't get the letter." He finished.

Hermione could see the hurt look in his eyes. He looked so sad, so miserable…it was almost heartbreaking.

"No Fred…I'm sorry. The letter should have made it to you, I don't know how-" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "Don't cry; it's not that big of a deal."

"B-b-but it is Fred. I had to decide-so-so many letters. It was so h-h-hard." She cried. She had lost control of herself now.

Fred pulled her into a hug, attempting to calm the brown-haired girl down. "I know it was hard Hermione. Don't worry about me, no need to cry over something like this." _"Boy does she smell good."_ He thought, enjoying the feeling of her against his shoulder.

"But Justin…and George. I-I-I-had to turn him down. And then Justin…he came-and-and-I told him yes. N-no he told me yes. H-h-he made me. But it's so hard. N-no one else would want me anyway. I try to be perfect," she said, wiping her nose, "but I just…just can't do it. I guess I-I- am just not-never-never will be good enough for him." She sobbed.

"You know that's not true," Fred consolingly, not exactly knowing what she was talking about. Hermione's sobs died down after a few minutes, and she wiped her tears on her robes.

"Why don't I walk you down to the bathroom and you can get yourself cleaned up?" Fred smiled, wiping the last tear from her cheek. Hermione nodded, that sounded like a good plan.

They got up, Fred supporting Hermione. They walked to the bathroom, Hermione walked in while Fred waited outside. She examined herself in the mirror, and attempted to clean herself up. After giving her best shot at looking acceptable again, she reappeared outside to see Fred sitting on a bench crossway from the bathroom.

Hermione joined him, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Thanks for listening." She said quietly, avoiding his gaze. "That was…rather embarrassing."

"Anytime Hermione." He smiled. "Would you…care to talk about anything?"

"Must have been quite hard to hear what I was talking about through all those sobs, huh?" Hermione laughed. "I broke down because of…Justin. Well-see-I got all these letters. And I picked George." She paused awkwardly. "But I forgot about Justin."

"Justin?" Fred looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Justin Mannington from Ravenclaw." She responded. "I'm…I'm dating him."

"Oh…him!" Fred said.

"So I forgot about him." Hermione continued. "So I told George-"

"That was when I thought you were turning him down!" Fred interrupted.

"Yeah, probably." Hermione answered. "And Justin saw us-us together," Hermione said, choosing not to tell Fred about the kiss they had shared. "He got mad-and-and things have been horrible since then." She buried her face in her hands.

"Aww, I'm sorry Hermione. That must have been really tough." Fred said calmly. "Let me walk you back to your floor, you must be really tired.

Hermione agreed, getting up. They walked slowly, talking about Umbridge and all the tricks the twins had played to get her out of the school two years before. Fred found that secretly, Hermione _did_ admire their tricks, though she would probably never admit it. They came onto the seventh hall, and sauntered over the portrait hole.

But when they looked up from each other, they came face to face with Justin.

"Weasley," His cold voice spat. "I thought I told _you_ to stay _away_ from _my _girl."

"What are you on about?" Fred asked.

"Don't mess with me Weasley!" Justin said angrily. "I warned you once, and now you'll be gone for good."

"Justin!" Hermione rushed over to him. "It's not who you think it is. Its not-"

"SMACK!" Justin's hand flew across Hermione's face. "You slut! Out with him again?!"

Fred punched Justin, the force of his fist forcing Justin to the ground.

"Fred!" Hermione irately shrieked. "What in the world did you do that for?!"

"He hit you Hermione!"

"That doesn't matter!" she said. Hermione bent over, trying to examine the blow on Justin's face."

"Fred?" Justin said, baffled. "That's not George?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you Justin," Hermione moaned.

"So now _two_ Weasleys are after my girl?" Justin said, pushing Hermione away and standing up. "What _is it _with your family_?" _he roared. "Learn faster than your brother. Stay AWAY from Hermione, and what is MINE for good!" Justin took Hermione's hand firmly, making her let out a small whimper, and dragged her down the hallway.

Fred walked back to his and George's room, where they were staying at Hogwarts. He felt guilty for having hit Justin, but Hermione shouldn't have let him treat her like that!

He opened the door to the room and walked in.

"George," he grimaced, coming into their common room.

"Yeah mate?"

"I just came from seeing Hermione and ran into that Justin creep."

"Oh…how is Hermione?"

"Not good, really stressed out. I have a question for you though."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this? You never even mentioned it once." Fred asked, glaring a bit at his brother.

George looked uncomfortable. "I…well…"

"Never mind about it." Fred sighed. "But that Justin fellow, he's no good."

"I know," George frowned, "but Hermione likes him, and we shouldn't be getting into their business."

"He hit her!"

"What!?" George said standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "Again?"

"Just happened a few minutes ago." Fred replied.

"He did that when I was with her the other day too!" George said, fuming with resentment. "That little jerk!"

"We can't let him do this to Hermione," Fred started.

"He threatened to take my job away." George stopped him. "I bet he'll do the same thing to you if you're not careful."

"But George!"

"I know it's not right. But what can we do about it!? They're getting _married_ this weekend! Now Hermione cares about him enough for us to respect him. We've both been invited, so…we have to suck it up and give her our best wishes."

Silence rang in the air for a moment.

"Well she's not stupid." Fred mumbled. "He has to be _some what_ of a good guy…for her to marry him...I guess."

"Yeah," George muttered in response, turning away. "I'm going to bed, night."

"Me too," Fred said, turning as well.

The two headed off to their bedrooms, both thinking about a particular bushy-haired person. Little did they know that they were having feelings for the exact, same girl.

A/N: So there it is…what'd you think? Please review, your feedback helps me write faster. I love all you reviewers, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in the series. They are all owned, proudly, by the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I got sick last week with a sinus infection/ear infection combined and I didn't feel like doing much of anything for quite a while. But without further ado, here is chapter eight, hope you all like it. :D

_**The Marriage Law**_

Chapter Eight: The Wedding

"You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry."

But inwardly, Hermione was frowning. She had been having all of these feelings lately, for other people. She was so confused, and so miserable all at the same time. She knew that she could never love anyone else, because they would never love her back. She wasn't good enough for them, and there was no way they could ever love someone like her. People like Fred…and oh…sweet George, just didn't like people like her. And she had come to accept that, but was still crying inwardly about it.

Hermione adjusted her hair, pulling a stray piece behind her ear. Harry and Hermione met each other's glance for a moment. "I'll err…I'll just go get Ginny then." Harry said awkwardly, walking towards the door, not knowing what to say at a girly moment such as this. "I'm sure you two will want to have a minute together-this whole-you know-the girl thing." He said, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Hermione laughed to herself at her friend's discomfort and a few moments later Ginny popped through the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Oh Hermione!" She squealed in delight. "The gown! The dress! Your _hair!!_ It all looks so amazing!"

"I do look rather good, don't I?" Hermione joked.

"After you told me Justin had planned the whole wedding, I had my doubts," Ginny began, "but seeing you now, oh, Hermione! If a man could plan a wedding and make you look this good, I just _**know**_ you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life!"

Hermione put on a fake smile, and turned to look at her best friend. She hadn't even told her about what had been happening with her and Justin lately. Ginny knew why they had broken up the first time of course, but Hermione hadn't mentioned anything that had truly happened in any of her relationships since the Marriage Law had turned up just a few weeks ago.

Hermione had been lying to everyone: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and all the rest of her friends. She knew they wouldn't approve of the 'relationship' the way it was going, so she chose to simply leave out the bits and pieces of the relationship that weren't going as perfectly as planned.

"Well I'll leave you a moment to yourself!" Ginny said happily. "I know you'll want to gather your thoughts before you walk down that isle!" She started walking towards the door, but stopped. Ginny rushed back towards Hermione, enveloping her in a hug. "Hermione," she said, looking at her most dear friend. "I just want you to know that I'm so happy for you. You're my best friend…and well…I'm thrilled that you could find the happiness that you have always deserved." Ginny looked down for a moment. "Yes…I must admit I never would have dreamed it would be with Justin, but if that's who makes you happy, then I fully support it."

Ginny backed herself away from Hermione, wiping the few joyous tears from her face. "See you in a few minutes!" she said gently, and closed the door softly behind herself.

Ginny walked down the hall, searching for Harry. Spotting him leaning next to a doorframe, she scuttled over to him. She pecked a kiss on his lips, and put her arms around him. "I can't wait till we get married!" Ginny gushed into his ear. "She looks so happy! Hermione's wedding is so wonderful; I can't wait till it's our turn!" She leaned in for a passionate kiss.

But Harry turned away, staring off into space, obviously angry.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, turning his cheek.

Harry looked down and their eyes met. He could see the love of his life searching his eyes with concern, looking for any hint of what was wrong.

"Harry tell me." She demanded.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Was the only response she was given.

"What did you see?" Ginny questioned.

"I just saw…just saw…I'll kill him!" Harry said, getting angry. "I can't believe he would do this to her, I mean it's her wedding day for Christ's sake!"

"Who Harry? Who is this he?" Ginny said, tugging at his shirt to pull his attention back to her.

"Justin!" Harry said loudly. "I saw him CHEATING ON HERMIONE!" A few lingering guests in the hallway turned towards the couple. Ginny pulled Harry into the boy's bathroom, knowing no one would be in there but them with the wedding only a few minutes away.

"I'll kill him!" Harry repeated. "How could he do this," he furiously spat. "I'll go find him now! I'll KILL HIM! Doing something like that to Hermione!" He tried to charge out of the bathroom but Ginny held him back.

"Harry," she said calmly. "Are you saying that Justin cheated on Hermione?!" she asked frantically.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying! Right after I left and sent you in! He went into a room a few doors down that the bridesmaids used to get changed earlier. I followed him, wanted to give him the brotherly talk, seeing as Hermione's parents couldn't be here!" He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, but his anger only rose. "So there I am, about to walk in, and what do I see?!" Harry fumed.

"What?" Ginny urged.

"I see that JERK of a fiancé kissing some girl from Ravenclaw with half of their clothes off! Like they were about to have a quick _shag_ or something!! I outta-!!!" Harry tried to leave the room again, but Ginny pulled him back.

"What an idiot!" She said in rage.

"Yeah, I agree!" Harry said. "So let me go pound him!"

"I would love to let you Harry." Ginny said, squeezing his hand, "But when Hermione finds out, it'll be devastating as it is. Having you beat that scumbag into a pulp isn't going to help things unfortunately."

"But-!!"

"No!"

"Just one punch!"

"No! You know Hermione wouldn't like that!"

"Pleaseeeee?" Harry gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well…maybe after I break the news to Hermione."

"Good!"

"But only if it's alright with Hermione."

"Alright, alright." Harry said, "But I'm going to go tell Ron!"

"Alright, you go tell Ron and I'll break the news to Hermione. This won't be easy." She said, biting her bottom lip.

They both left the bathroom, letting it swing shut behind them. When all was quiet, a toilet flushed and a stall opened, revealing Justin having heard the whole conversation between the two. And he wasn't happy at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He cheated on me?" Hermione said, shocked.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ginny said sympathetically. "He's not worth it! You'll find someone else, someone a whole load better than that jerk!"

"Yeah…" Hermione mumbled, a bit distressed. _"He was the only one to love me. But now…he's found someone else. I must have failed him miserably! And I'm all alone. Now I'll be alone for the rest of my life. With no one to love me. Justin doesn't love me, or Fred, or George. No one does. I never can do anything right at all."_

"Would you like me to tell the church Hermione?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No…" Hermione said softly, "I think…I think I'd better do it."

"Alright," Ginny said, frowning. "I'll give you a few minutes to get yourself together." She walked towards the door. "I know everything will come out alright in the end Hermione."

Hermione sighed to herself, as she walked over towards the small window on the left side of the room. She looked out, staring at what lay before her. She heard the door open again, and figured it was Ginny.

"I don't think I can do it Ginny-" she started, when she heard someone forcefully grab her by the shoulders. She let out a short shriek before a large hand covered her mouth. The strong body swerved her around and Justin stood before her. His great strength easily allowed him to force her up against the wall, and he leaned in towards her face.

He forced her into a passionate kiss, lingering on her lips after it was over.

"Miss me love?" Justin asked with a laugh. "I assume you heard about my little affair that went on, that little friend of yours probably hurried over here and told you."

Hermione didn't answer, she was too afraid of what would happen if she responded.

"So listen up." Justin said. "Because this is the way it's going to go. You're going to walk out of this door after I'm done, and walk down the isle. We're going to get married, and pretend this whole little ordeal never happened. You can tell your friends whatever you want; I don't give a shit about them. Tell them your feelings for me were stronger than you thought, or this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. It's up to you doll face. But let me make something clear to you. I do what I want," He breathed. "**Whenever I want**."

Hermione tried to get out of his rather uncomfortable embrace, but he simply pushed her hands against the walls, pinning her there so she couldn't get away.

"If I want to be with another woman, it'll happen." Justin said matter-of-factly. "It may happen once or twice a week, but that's really none of your concern." He kissed her neck. "And if you try and run away," he whispered in her ear, "I'll find you."

The door opened quietly and Justin didn't notice-"I'll _kill_ you if you run…got that?" Justin asked her coldly.

"WHAM!!!" George's fist sunk into Justin's cheek, knocking him off balance, causing him to stutter backwards.

"YOU!" George roared. "YOU!" George stormed towards Justin, ready to go a second time. Hermione, scared George may even **kill** Justin, jumped in between the two, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Now George," she started. "It isn't what it looks like." She tried to convince him, but he wasn't falling for it.

"Stop lying to yourself Hermione! He's a jerk! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" He asked her, very upset.

"Get out Weasley!" Justin demanded, pulling Hermione roughly to his side. "This is between me and Hermione! Get out of the room!"

"Justin-" Hermione said, frightened, but she was interrupted.

"You and Hermione are DONE!" George bellowed. "I'm not letting you do this to her anymore! It's not right! I don't care what you have to say you little assh-!"

Justin took the opportunity to aim a punch at George, but George saw it coming. Catching Justin's fist in his hands, he pushed Justin's hand away.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Justin said, facing Hermione now. "If you wouldn't have brought him into this thing into the first place, NONE of this would be happening!" Justin smacked Hermione so hard, it forced her to the ground.

He then turned to George, ready for another go at a punch. But George was way ahead of him. George picked Justin up by his tux, and threw him across the room.

He then walked towards Hermione and helped her up gently from the floor. Putting an arm around her waist to support her, he cradled her in his arm, giving her a wall of support and safety. George could tell Hermione was close to tears, and that made him pull her even closer. He couldn't bear to see her in such a state.

"If you ever come near Hermione again," George growled at Justin, "I'll find you."

He took a step towards the door, picking up Hermione and holding her in his arms as he walked. Just as he was about to step completely out of the room, he turned towards Justin and started coldly into his eyes.

"If you ever come even _near_ Hermione, I'll hurt you. You'll hurt so bad you'll wish you were dead but I won't even let you have the pleasure of that. Don't you _ever _come near her again! If I see you within even a mile of her, you'll go down...remember that."

George turned and charged out of the room as he felt Hermione cuddle closer to him in his arms. She was glad of the safety he had given her, and was shocked at how kind he was being. She was finally free of Justin, and that was a comforting thought to her at last. George took her into a room at the other end of the hallway and sat down on the couch, with her still in his lap. He examined the scratch on her face Justin had left. "That bastard." He said with anger in his eyes. "That must have hurt you," he whispered and he gently ran his hand over her cheek.

George took his wand out of his left pocket and muttered a spell, causing the scratch to disappear instantly. "Feel any better?" He asked concerned, looking into her eyes.

"Much," she said, smiling up at him, tears however still slowly streaming down her face.

George loved the way Hermione was looking at him. It was what he had always dreamed of. Ever since a few years ago when he had first truly 'noticed' the bushy-headed girl this was the only thing he had wanted. And now…maybe it was finally here. Maybe Hermione was truly seeing him in the way he had wanted so badly, deep down in his heart.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione lying on George's chest. Hermione trying to get over the emotional events that had taken place, and figure out why George had been so good to her. She was keeping a secret, and slowly, her heart was taking control over her mind. Those handsome eyes of the Weasley in front of her were tugging at the edges of her heart, and she knew she was falling in love.

"_Snap out of it Granger." _She thought. _"There's no way he could feel the same way. You'll never be with him, get over yourself._"

George noticed the small frown forming across her face and asked what was troubling her.

Hermione slowly turned, looking up into his eyes. She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Why?"

"Why what?" he murmured, tilting his head to one side.

"Why all the kindness?" She asked gently. "Why be so nice to _me_? There are so many beautiful girls here; you should be out there asking one lucky girl out on a date. You deserve it George," she said, trying to pull herself up off his chest, as hard it was to do.

Now it was Hermione's turn to see Fred's face fall. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he said, trying to shake it off. Hermione didn't want him. She wanted him to find **someone else**; she wanted to be with** someone else**.

George gently pushed Hermione off of his lap completely and stood up. Figuring she'd want a few minutes to be alone to clean herself up, he was about to leave. But after the first step, he decided against it.

"No." He said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no!" He turned around grinning.

"No what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"I don't want any other girl Hermione, I want _you_." He sat back down beside her. "I want to be with you every day till I die. I want to fall in love with you over and over again each time I look those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"But-"

"Let me finish. I'm head over heels about you Hermione, and I have been for quite some time. I love you, I need to know if you return the feelings or not. If you do, I'll love you till the day I die. And if you don't…I'll accept that and leave you alone. But I love you Hermione Granger and I needed to let you know that." George finished, looking over at her.

Hermione wore a shocked expression on her face. She never guessed that George felt the same way about her, that he could love someone like _her._

As she thought about this, she forgot completely about George. Forgot completely about the fact that he was waiting for an answer of some sort.

"Oh." George said, thinking the answer was a no due to lack of response. "That was…was rather embarrassing," he said, reaching up to scratch the side of his head. This snapped Hermione out of her daydream and she reached out to hold George's hand.

"George." Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too!" She grinned.

George jumped. "You what?!" He said, not really believing what had come out of her mouth.

"I LOVE YOU!" She squealed, jumping up. He pulled her close to him, gently but strongly and held her in an embrace.

"You love me." He smiled. "You really do!?"

"Yeah." Hermione blushed. "And you too?!"

George responded by putting his lips to hers, and they kissed for well over a minute. They then collapsed back onto the couch, Hermione in George's lap.

"Do you think we should go tell the church what's going on?" Hermione asked, realizing all that had gone on, and all the guests that were waiting for them. She tried to get up, but George pulled her back down.

"Nah." He responded, pulling her in for another kiss.

"But there are so many people out there!" She argued, trying again to stand up.

"Let them wait a few more minutes." George answered, refusing to let Hermione budge.

"I guess I can agree to that," she whispered as she melted into his lips.

A/N: So that was Chapter Eight. Let me know what you thought of it! I'm not sure how exactly the story is going to go after this…I was planning on one thing but now I may be changing my mind. I could end it with one more chapter, or I could do a cliffhanger next chapter and make the story change so it wouldn't be over for quite a while. If you have an opinion on which direction I should take the story in, feel free to leave your input; I'd love to hear it. Review please, I love hearing from all you wonderful reviewers!


End file.
